creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabre
'Arjun "Sabre" '''is the only title, or names for the Creepypasta story "Sabre". Easy to spook and deadly teen who has gone mad thanks to a hell hound like creature. Origin He was a normal shy geek in school, then when he was sent to a foster family after a break in and his original family killed, then when he was introduced to his new school, his little sister early to 9th grade at the age of 14, but Arjun, was picked on and attacked for being the way he looked, he was pale and blue haired, as he was a shy almost mute male, so he attracted a lot of negative attention, but it only lasted for a while before he changed from more personal events that had happened. One day his new foster mom was attacked by her husband when he was drunk, Arjun, witnessed it first hand, then His sister one night was outside in the backyard with him, and The beast that was like a husky hell hound with a big smile and eyes, Arjun hollered for her to run as The beast changed target and jumped onto him and started scratching at his neck and bit onto his arm when he fought back. A few weeks later he began to feel the effects of the bites and scratches as he was in school as he began to feel the effects bite at his mentality, he coincidentally held onto his Karambit in his pocket this afternoon, and a fellow student he barely knew, she slightly grabbed his shoulder when he was twitchy around his shoulders and arm as he snapped and no one was there after the dismissal bell. He dragged her off and started by cutting her arm, when Lily found him by accident, it was too late, he had already got the girl cut all over, she was pleading for him to quit but he wouldn’t, when Lily got to his side to stop him, he killed the girl and noticed Lily, he blacked out soon after. A day later after he woke, he was confronted by the police, and only got a trial in a week and told to keep home-bound. He didn’t have long before his next snap, as he then killed his Foster father when he tapped his arm to stir him, but then it ended bad as Arjun attacked him and stabbed his neck, and ripped the Karambit in a very deep and deadly angle to cause a claw like cut on the neck, as Arjun continued his rampage onto his sleeping adoptive mother and then he ran out and waited for Lily to arrive to take her with him elsewhere. Later on a few months later after his getaway, Lily was Alright with it, she knew he needed her, but she couldn’t control him, she was his last sanity string left. Arjun and Lily both still stay in an abandoned Cottage in the Humboldt-Toiyabe National Forest above Manhattan, Nevada, Lily got him to move here to reduce casualties. Which is so far on a low. Appearance He prefers being in long hoodies to hide his arms from the bite he has on his right arm, and the old burns on his left arm from a freak accident with an unknown man in a white hoodie and a messed up face. He wears mainly black jeans and handles an old knife holster inside his sleeve to conceal his Karambit. His Blue hair fits well with the dark nights as it is a dark tone of blue, Pale skin for the light of the moon, and scars on his neck. Personality He usually is shy when he isn't completely blood thirsty or insane, normally a quiet, secluded mind as he just minds his business, Till his little sister is threatened, then he gets even more insane and can have a chance of almost attacking her after her attackers are slaughtered. Fidgety and Easy to spook, meaning for a very big explosion of insanity if his sister is not the one to inform him of a guest. He does suffer from DID or MPD which means when he is spooked, his "blood-lust" or "insane" personality or identity will show, known as Sabre, so says his little sister Lily, who gave him that alias. ''"I simply named Sabre that by just because how much he will slash like a sword under-handed when he is out, I can't do anything but watch because I fear i'll be killed in the cross fire" ~ Lily Powers & Abilities High Pain Tolerance, Quick Reflexes, abnormal speed from human speed, increased Stealth, can sense the tracks of a human or any being, ability to Travel into Shadow His Shadow Travel is simply about how he can walk into a mist formed in shadows and appear somewhere near by with shadows, used when he likes to be secluded from society, during a fight with police when they actually find him in the streets Abnormal speeds, are from the Infection of the Hell Hound who changed him, and he can sense tracks of a human that walked in the area recently Increased stealth goes with the Shadow travel, he is harder to see during the night when he is stalking anyone he decides to, or when he needs to get away Facts * Age is 16, the recent events have only been under a few months so he still has a lot of his strengths and weaknesses to learn ** Lily is the one reason he stays somewhat human, otherwise he'd not be able to stop killing people, as Sabre would take over his original senses ** Arjun's true family died after a break-in, the Robber found them trying to call the police. ** Location, is in Manhattan, Nevada, somewhere in the Humboldt-Toiyabe National Forest. ** His Burns on his left arm, came from a accidental run in with a Insane man in a White hoodie, cut up face, and black long hair ** Lily still has a very close bond to Arjun, and the rest of his identities, even though most could kill her in a blink of an eye, but she doesn't mind, she has Arjun and she cares for her bigger, and Vulnerable human brother Category:Marked for Review Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Parent(s)